Sweet Revenge
by FallenCellist
Summary: NOS-4-A2 has been rebuilt by Grubs whom were loyal to him after the events of "Revenge of the Monsters" and now, he wants revenge on all who did him wrong. He has made plans to exact revenge upon Team Lightyear and the friends they have made in the destruction of Nos-4-A2. Revenge is a sweet thing, one that is best served cold.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** So, just the start of my newest work. Introduction into what will be happening. I plan on most likely making this an angst story and some robot torturing of XR by NOS-4-A2, and perhaps since I've been reading a lot of it around, do a NOSxMira thing? Who knows. But mostly it is Nos's revenge upon those who caused failure to happen: Buzz Lightyear, XR, XL, Zurg, Savy and Nebula, not stopping from using other lives as bait and a reason to lure out his targets. Sit back and enjoy, and rate/review how you feel and give some good feedback! 3

* * *

_Systems rebooting. Memory core check initiated…. complete. No damages to Memory core. AI booting up… loading… loading. Complete. AI is now online. Defrag in progress. Updating drivers… Reboot complete. Functioning at 45% capacity. Some functions will not respond at this energy level. To further increase function charge the unit to a higher state, 100% capacity is suggested for full functioning and for optimum capability._

What was that? The sounds of the world began to rise into his hearing sensors. Life. Blackness. Functioning, but, how? He could remember only the agony in his abdomen, the searing pain flowing through his circuits before nothing. Where was he? Paralyzed. No use in trying to move. His gears began to race, his AI trying to work out the situation at hand. What was the meaning of all this? Chatter. Higher octave voices. Many of them. Small bodies, organic. The aroma of organics was appalling to him. Nothing. These organics meant nothing. They were no source of energy. Nothing. Familiar voices. His systems were stirring, the voices becoming more and more recognizable. Grubs? No, impossible. They were loyal to the old fool. No, their voices were distinctive. It was Grubs. Brain Pods? No. He couldn't sense their energy.

"Do you think he's functioning?" One of the Grubs asked the other, their eyes glued onto the bot before them. The other gave his co-worker a shrug, "I think. The energy levels are reading. Guess his systems haven't booted up completely." Idiots, he scoffed, my systems are in prime condi- well they were not in their full functioning condition, but they would soon be. A flow of energy burst through his wiring, causing a string feeling within his gears. Finally. _Functioning at 50% capacity. Movement of limbs activate. Sight activated. Senses activated. _Lovely. The two Grubs barely noticed as the red eyes began to glow the deep red, signaling he had awakened. His right eye blinked a few times, adjusting to the brightness intensity of the room, his left eye, one that was round, forever unblinking and open, started to scan his surroundings for energy readings, life signs. Organics. He was surrounded by organics. Wait, no. Back in the room, about thirty feet away was a newly made, well energized robot. Perhaps 160 volts per hour. Yes, a non-organic. Excellent.

Slowly, gently the claws twitched. Making sure he was fully functioning, at least in movement, he felt each finger move, proceeding to extend his elbow, rotate his shoulder, then crane his head side to side. Fully functional. Let's see now, activate antigravity hover apparatus. _Apparatus online. _Ah, wonderful. Everything was operating that he required to maneuver about the cramped room.

"Hey…." The voice of the Grub caused a bit of, what's known as panic, to rise in the machine, "The energy levels just shifted. They seem to be at a functioning level and increasing slowly."

"Huh, must be a mistake." The other shook their head before noticing the crimson and pale blue metallic being behind his co-worker, "Or…. not. Hey, uh, Phill, you'd better look behind you." Slowly the Grub, proclaimed Phill by his friend, turned to face the being that caught his co-worker's attention. _Operating at 52%, _"Woah, hey he is up!" Was it glad to see me? The metallic figure reared back a bit, his head slightly tilting to the side. Was it not afraid? Organics fear me, they should not be happy to see me!


	2. The Beginning

"What is the meaning of this?!" The mechanical voice roared at the small creature's excitement to see him, "You should not be happy to see me! I am the most feared villain in the galaxy!" Confusion spread across the two Grubs, exchanging glances with each other they glanced back to the energy vampire, Phill the first to speak, "After your rule, us and a couple other Grubs didn't want to go back under Zurg, we couldn't stand it." There were others? The monocle optic scanned the room, picking up multiple life forms in the small cramped room. Seven others, nine in total, "There are a couple others who felt the same, but they stayed back at Zurg's palace to be the inside men, five there doing so." The grub seemed to notice that he was trying to figure out a number on how many got the wits to walk away and join him, leaving that old fool of an "Evil Emperor." _So I have fourteen little organics to command. I must make sure they are loyal to me and not little spies sent by the old man to manipulate me back into his control... _The energy vampire grinned to himself, humming in satisfaction at his thoughts, the idea of torturing the little organics to make them speak their schemes pleasuring his systems, "And," He paused, glancing to his claws as if they were the most interesting thing at the time, "How do I know you are not spies for Zurg?" The two whom had spoken to him when he first woke up shifted uncomfortably, hesitating before speaking, "Well… It's hard to prove…" The first one started, Phill, the second one, continuing, "We were getting tired of nothing getting done. All Emperor Zurg wanted to do was petty little things like steal a baby Rysomian's flower or burn a colony of ants. We wanted something more!" His eyes seemed to light up as he continued, "To see destruction and fear in the eyes of our enemies again, just like in the younger days of Zurg." Slowly the look in Phill's eyes died down, a frown spreading onto his round face, "Zurg was never going back to the days of actually making real chaos and striking fear into his enemies. After all the obsession over Lightyear, his schemes just aren't evil enough anymore."

"The only good thing that came out of his schemes now days is you," A shrill voice called from across the small room, the smaller of the group of Grubs moving to the other two and the vampire, "After you took over we were almost thrilled to have a scare and a rush to create the weapon. It was refreshing, reminding us of what we lost." Phill and his partner nodded in agreement, "So, we gathered other Grubs who felt the same way, and went to find your parts."

"Took a while to find them all, scattered around Planet Z, but we found them all," Phill grinned slightly, proud of the group, glancing up to the energy vampire, "Once we did, we found a trash ship leaving to Trade World, paid the guy not to tell anybody and found this place once we landed, going straight to work on rebuilding you."

_ Impressive…._ The energy vampire observed each Grub, some things different about them than others: mostly they were smaller than the rest, but their eyes seemed to shine more, lust for chaos glowing in them. Keeping his face neutral, he glanced down at them, his right eye narrowing a bit, focusing right on their blood thirsty eyes, "And, how long has it been since I was…." He didn't want to say 'destroyed,' it made him seem weak. That he was able to be defeated. _Defeat is not in my programming, _"incapacitated?"

"Ummm…." The three hesitated, exchanging glances with each other, until the smaller one cleared its throat and spoke up, "It's been about two to three years since then. We decided to leave a couple days after your," It paused, knowing by the glare not to say 'defeat' or 'destruction' and used a better word, "incapacitation. Zurg never bothered to clean up your parts so it was pretty easy to find some of it."

"Most of the parts were there except for the motherboard, AI, ant gravitational apparatus, and your power cell. Some black market sellers gathered those parts and tried to sell them to others," Phill continued his friend's train of thought after they became silent with worry of the results of the statement, "After a couple of months we tracked down each part from different buyers and found the trash ship to leave planet Z. It took us about half a solar cycle to get from there to Trade World, the guy having to stop at multiple places before there," Annoyance was clear in his tone, "And then about a year and a half to get you fully functioning and in one piece." A snort came from another Grub in the back, "Some genius decided to put your head on backwards." _Hmm… perhaps that is why I remember seeing my own backside, _"Hey!" Another voice squeaked out, "We said we wouldn't talk about that."

"You said you wouldn't."

"You said so too!"

"No I-"

The conversation lost the vampire's attention as the two continued to bicker on at each other. His thoughts wandered to the interest he had in the group of grubs that had came to his side. They were interesting compared to the others. They could build machines much more efficiently than the brain pods. The robot vampire glanced to his newly created cape, the silky dark-purple fabric fitting snug around his mechanical shoulders, draping down to the bottom of his metallic body. Finally he noticed a difference in his claws after minutes of staring at them. Unlike before they had the joints showing, bringing extra mobility to them, the tips being much sharper than they once were, perhaps sharp enough to rip through the thickest metal. On his abdomen there were two sets of gold spikes, covering the external tubes of his circulating servo fluid for extra protection and to give him a bit more diabolical look. His body was basically the same, new paint onto his chipped surface with the darker colored cape covering the newly rebuilt frame. It was beautiful, and the job the Grubs did was surprising. Contrary to the intelligence gathered by Star Command and what Zurg thought of the Grubs when he rambled on to him on the Evil Emperor's off days, some of them had brains, vigor and a drive to produce chaos. Those ones perked his interest, and those were the exact ones that came to him. They followed the one like them. Unlike Zurg he was serious, focused upon the domination of the cosmos and the destruction of his enemies.

"What shall we do first?" The egger voice of a Grub interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality, "Hmm, oh yes," His right optic squinted, gazing around the room, "First we need to find a substantial base in which we are hidden from Zurg and Star Command, as well as have enough victims in the vicinity for me to feed off of." A grin fell across the small face, "Already got that set up. We found an empty factory on Trade World far enough away from the cities to not be noticed but close enough to lure victims in for you, plus a power supply to the factory with plenty of rooms to hide evidence from any, visitors." My they really were smart.

"Excellent work," He praised, something that was still new to him, "Now, it is time to hunt for my feast." Nos-4-A2 licked his lips in anticipation for the taste of energy touching his fangs, as well as for the screams and begging from the robot he would pray upon, "Keep things running, when I get back, it will be time to plot my revenge!" Closing his right optic he focused on expanding out the frame from his back, igniting the wings' frames with energy, glowing a crimson orange as they came to life. With a roar echoing into the air around them the wings sprung to life, NOS-4-A2 flew up through a small hole in the ceiling of the factory, the hum of the wings slowly drifting away, leaving the Grubs to get back to work on Star Command proofing the fort.


	3. Reunion

**A/N: **Wow really took a while to update this. Sorry about that. Chapters will roll out a bit slow unfortunately, but hopefully they are good! Enjoy the show and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

The experimental ranger rolled through the hallways of Star Command, a smile on his mechanical face, humming a tune his group leader had played so many times on their travels around the known universe. It was another successful day being a Ranger at Star Command. The very same day they had foiled the plans of Evil Emperor Zurg, and rescued some defecting Grubs. _Why does he even call himself that? _XR shook his head, from what he had experienced and knew, Zurg's plans became less evil by the day since the others and himself rescued Buzz from being turned into some Zug clone, right before Team Lightyear was formed. The only other evi-doing Zurg did since then, in the views of the robot ranger, was the creation of the creature from his nightmares: NOS-4-A2, the energy vampire He visibly shivered at the thought of the energy vampire. Even though it had been years since he had first encountered his "Dark Master" back when he was brought aboard 42 after the freighter was blown up by Warp Darkmatter, the fear clung onto him. The area where he was bit tingled at the memory, the pain ebbing into focus one again, scaring the poor bot of out his skin. Quickening his pace, he sped off to the Mission control room where Buzz and Commander Nebula stood, discussing the latest endeavors of Team Lightyear.

"It was confusing sir," Buzz scratched at his chin, looking to the commander, "As we were getting the Grubs settled in the refuge sector I overheard one talking to another about the odd behavior of five other Grubs, as if they were distant, and plotting something, which is unusual for Grubs," Buss added, "They also mentioned nine others had gone missing a couple years ago as well." Commander Nebula crossed his arms, stroking his mustache, "We need more solid information, Buzz. If we are to confirm the rumors about that vampire being alive again we need to know as much as we can and get enough solid information to pursue it." _Vampire?! _XR nearly jumped out of his casing. _Oh please don't be talking about him…_

"It's almost confirmed sir, the defector said something about the other Grubs asking around for the specific AI used for NOS-4-A2 and parts specific to his build and make." Buzz frowned, his attention turning to XR as he heard the sound of shaking metal, "XR…" He trailed off as the fear in the robot grew, "W-what?!" The Ranger's metallic legs started to shake and clatter, "H-he's alive?!" Beside Lightyear the commander let out an annoyed sigh, mumbling "craters" to himself, and then spoke louder, "I thought you were out filling the mission report!" The commander shot a glare at Lightyear, "I got done early, dad." XR's voice was still shaking, "I came to see how things w-were, and then…" Buzz continued to frown, "You overheard us talking about NOS-4-A2." He lowered his voice as he saw the bot cringe at the name, "I understand your fear," clearing his throat his voice returned to his normal upbeat tone, "Ranger, you do not have to worry yourself, you are safe here at Star Command and around your team." XR's demeanor did not change at his leader's words, "Lightyear and the rest of his team will be keeping an eye on you," Nebula added, not as happy as XR would have liked it, "They will make sure you do not get out of their sight."

"You will have to stay behind on the next few missions though," Buzz looked down to his fellow ranger, his frown still plastered to his face, "I know you want to go out," he continued as he saw the look on XR's face that he wanted to argue about it, "But until we know these rumors are just rumors or true, we need to make sure you are safe. Until then you'll have to stay here at Star Command and help around the place." The robot ranger's face was long with a frown, not liking the idea of staying behind why his team went out to look for the creature of his nightmares. He wanted to help; he wanted to make sure the energy vampire was dead for good, "But Buzz!" He started to whine, being cut off by the commander, "No buts! You are staying here. End of discussion!" With that Nebula turned around and left the room in a huff, going to deal with the paperwork upon his desk.

Buzz leaned down next to XR, putting a hand on the bot's shoulder, "It's alright XR, we'll get things settled and before you know it you will be back in the ship and doing missions with us again." Lightyear smiled at his teammate, his smile said it would be fine, but deep inside the servo-pump, XR knew it would be a long time before he joined back with his team, especially if the creature was alive. He knew his dark master well enough that it wouldn't be any time soon; NOS would not let his presence become noticed easily, making it up to months before they got a strong lead on the energy vampire, if any lead at all. His optics lowered to the floor, staring down at the clean floors of Mission Control, "I can be of use in finding if NOS-4-A2 is alive or not…" Buzz placed his free hand onto XR's other shoulder, "Ranger, Commander Nebula and I agree it is too dangerous for you. Even if you can be an asset to our search, it also puts you in a lot of danger." He paused, making sure XR was looking in his general direction, to see the sincerity in his eyes, "If NOS-4-A2 was alive who would he go after first?"

"Me…" XR frowned even more, looking up at his team leader, "I know his frequency." Buzz shook his head, "But he knows yours, and he's still out for revenge against you, more than anything or anyone else." He patted the bot on the shoulder and stood up, "Besides, Commander Nebula wants you safe," XR's eyes lit up a bit, "He said he didn't want to be left with XL only." One last smile to his teammate and Buzz left the room, his communicator beeping as he left the room, "Lightyear here… Right. I'll be right…" His voice drifted off from XR's sensors, leaving the ranger in the room, the hum of the machinery the only sound around him. _The commander didn't want me hurt? _XR couldn't help but crack a small smile, _maybe he really is warming up to me. Yeah,_ his smile grew, _that's it. He doesn't want to lose a son and be only left with one._ Nodding his head, XR decided that was the reasoning, not because he was a risk to the team if the energy vampire was alive. After a couple seconds to his thoughts, he rolled out of the room, heading to the mess hall. It was mid-day and he felt like getting a bit of refreshments before going to see his father and help him with anything.

The mess hall was not as busy as the robot thought; only a few rangers sat in the seats, talking to each other and eating the biomaterial they ingested. Odd, XR rolled over to the service station for robots, around this time there would at least be a couple dozen rangers in the mess hall, but today there was only about half a dozen. Perhaps they were off on missions, with Zurg being a bit more active than usual and all. XR had to reassure himself that was the reason to make sure his motherboard didn't go on a tangent thinking up horrible reasons for the mess hall being a bit more empty than usual. Gathering up a container of oil he glanced around for a ranger he knew well enough to talk to—most of the time he was in the mess hall was with the rest of Team Lightyear, usually sitting with Booster why Buzz talked with other rangers and Mira sat there rolling her eyes. Today he was alone, and all the rangers who were in the hall were ones he was not very familiar with, and other whom he knew disliked him due to the fact he was a robot, or the fact he was on Team Lightyear and they weren't.

Not noticing any familiar faces he decided to sit at an empty table, setting his canister of oil onto the table gently, placing his arms folded in front of him. It was annoying, not being around his team, flying solo. He had to do something soon, otherwise he might start to rip his wires out of his arms or torso out of boredom.

After a half a hour of sipping gingerly at his canister of oil XR left the mess hall and went to the science bay, hoping to help out or at least talk to the Little Green Men. Unlike his father, Commander Nebula, they enjoyed his company, and even called him son when he asked them to, since they were the ones who put him together initially, and put him back together every time he got into a bit of an accident. Rolling down the hallways he noticed the same small number, or more of the lack of rangers in the hallways. The lights were dimmer than normal, or was his optics getting bad? Blinking a couple times the light didn't change, in fact it became darker each time he blinked. In the distance he could swear he heard a faint hissing sound, not of pipes or of machinery, more like a savage creature's hiss. Speeding up, XR quickly dove into the nearest room, ending up being a service room for various robots, mostly the cleaning ones, or so he thought. Moving carefully through the various sleeping bots and the parts, XR made his way to the back of the room, towards a charger. He was feeling drained after hearing the hiss within the halls, and wanted to recharge a bit before heading out again. The drained feeling was too familiar, too dangerously familiar for his comfort. Taking a couple paces forward he reached out for the charger, resting his hand on it, "Get a grip ranger," XR mumbled to himself, trying to steady his shaking hand, "You just got tired after all the energy you used up talking with Buzz and going around the station. Just recharge here and once you feel better head to the science bay…" He had to nod to himself to reassure his words. Connecting himself up to the charger he relaxed, letting his motherboard go into a power-saving mode.

It was nice, once in a while just to take a moment out of his busy Ranger day and relax. The days were usually full of missions and rangers running up and down the halls, but today was more relaxed, and XR started to like those kinds of days more and more as he sat in a power-saving mode. As he started to drift into sleep, his sensor's started to pick up a familiar frequency, one that had not been sensed for years. Too far tired to respond, XR ignored the sensors inside him, screaming out danger, not noticing the shifting within the room. A couple seconds after hooking up, he realized he wasn't being charged. Was the charger busted? Quickly unhooking himself, XR glanced over at the charger to see what was wrong. To his surprise, the charger was not only empty, but it was broken. Huh, how did he not notice that? Looking around, this time paying attention to what was around him, he realized this was not a recharging station for the utility robots, but a graveyard.

"Craters…" XR mumbled, "Must have ran into this place in panic without realizing what it was…" Frowning to himself he could feel the room shift, "Craters!" he screamed out, falling onto the ground. The garbage ship must have came and collected the scraps, him included. Quickly wheeling to the door he had came through, he pounded on the metallic door, screaming at the top of his voice box, "HELP! Live robot in here!" No response came from the other side. Across the room a small robot sat up hearing XR's screams, looking in his direction. He was trapped, being send to Venus knows where, and had no way out. The small robot started to stand up, wanting to go see its new friend, but was cut short. Cold sharp claws wrapped around its small body, lifting it into the air, a hiss creeping through the room. XR's eyes lit up with fear, turning around to see the poor little bot being held well above the ground, held over the silhouette of a creature, the claws breaking through the bot's body. As it dangled above the creature, XR pressed himself against the closed door, hearing that familiar roar echo through the room as the bot was lowered into the jaws of the creature, biting down into its metal, sparks flying as it squirmed and let out small screams of pain.

"No, no, no, no, no…" XR kept shaking his head as the small bot screams died out into the sounds of the fangs ripping through the metal, the small body dropping to the ground, "This can't be…" His legs started to shake, making a rattling sound, alerting the thing of his presence, "No!" He grabbed onto his legs trying to make the noise stop. All attention was turned onto XR, a sadistic grin falling over the predator, "Well, well… Little one," the metallic voice cooed, "We meet again…~"


End file.
